imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
AtroXD's Guide of Leveling up
How to level up!Edit If you want Extra help-Edit So, first do the Supply managers quest. A. Reliable Adventurer Quest - Prove you are reliable by talking to him. You will get daily free items!Awaken Kooii Doll Use the =Awaken Kooii Doll= You should also do the exp cheat. go to your chat box and click the add. What you should killEdit Here is a list of the monsters you should be fighting at a specific level. The stronger the monster you kill, the more experience points you get. Killing the appropriate monsters for your level makes it easier and faster to level up. Here's a training guide for those of you who wish to level up. Level a bit faster Level 1-4: Kooii & Bramble Donguri: These are located right outside town, in either Woody-Weedy Forest or Woody-Wordy Forest depending on your faction. These monsters won't attack you unless you attack them first. Level 3-6: Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar: These are at the southern (bottom) part of the Woody-Weedy Forest. They’re aggressive, a lot faster and stronger than the Kooii, so be careful. Also, be sure to run away if you seeBulldozer, and definitely if you see Bulldozer's Brother. You may be able to kill Bulldozer Jr. They give a nice Canine Ring. Level 6-7: Flower Elemental: These are flower-like monsters who will not attack you unless you attack them. These monsters cant move around so you have the advantage of escaping them when your HP is low. Since they cannot move around, they cannot get closer to you so their attacks are range meaning the arent melee attackers. They also give you some pretty good drops like Old Feathers, Double Shot III, Wooden Staffs, Blunt Swords, and enchantment scrolls if you're lucky. Level 7-8: Swamp Mushrooms and Swamp Boars: Swamp Mushrooms are pretty fast, and give some pretty nice drops such as Vol. III Skill Books, andSmall Treasure Boxes. They’re found at the northern part of Mushroom Marshland. Swamp Boars are a level higher than Swamp Mushrooms, and are located at the center of theMushroom Marshland. Be warned- leveling from 7 to 8 is painstakingly slow. Level 8-10: Swamp Spiders, Poisonous Spiders, White Spiders: White spiders do lots of damage. These spiders are pretty good for leveling from 8 to 9, and give some good drops for trading quests such as damaged pamphlets and old feathers. Level 9-11: Red Crabs: Red crabs are good for leveling from 9 to 11. They give nice equips, but have low drop rates (like lvl 12 Mittens). They also drop Pirate Coins which can be traded in for 300 EXP and some Gold, after lvl 11. Watch out for Woopas / Roopas when hunting these, as they will attack if you get too close. I don't recomend crabs for level 9 warriors, unless you have at least 15 armour. Level 10-12: Sandmen: Sandmen are good experience from level 11 to 12, and are a bit hard to fight when you are level 10. They drop Pirate Coins, and occasionally Mystic Stones and Red Coral. Level 13-15: Roopas and Woopas, Continent Bulldozers, & Crows / Fox, & Mature Fox: Roopa and Woopa are the hardest unnamed monsters on the beginner’s island (yes, the place you start of in is only a small portion of the world). These fish are hard, fast, and worst of all, can attack in huge groups (I got pwned by around 15 at once).Continent Bulldozers are found in Lanos plains / Foxes are found in the Forest of Grave. When level 14 kill Crows / Mature foxes. Level 15-18: Testing Woopas, Marsh Donguris and Skeletons: Testing Woopa have good drops such as Wep and Armor enchant scroll C and they are slow. Marsh Donguri drop donguri leaves which can make a hat. Skeletons are good to kill for Bone Armor and Pieces of bone to make armors and etc. (but if your a mage like I am, once you reach lvl 17 training in the lighthouse won't give you that much exp as the brooms in the pirate ship do.So I suggest you go in the pirate ship and teleport yourself up to the entrance so you wont get hurt. I'd also suggest you use firebolt but fireshock is ok too. I also hope you have light healing III and shield but if you use the teleporting trick you wont need lighthealing or shield.) (by the way brooms give you about 0.15 exp if your a lvl 17 mage, thats more exp than training woopas, marsh donguris, or skeletons) :) Level 18-20: Magma / Mutant Gosumi, Ghost, Snaketail Lizard, Beholder and Drunken Kooii: Majority of LH monsters have good drops. Kataru Mountain / Forest whit Ruins monsters have less drops and seem to be less likely to drop any enchants. But if you don't prefer the risk of being pked Kataru Mountains / Forest with Ruins is the place to be. Level 20-21: Magma / Mutant Gosumi , Big Boar / Fire Bird: Depending on your willingness to grind. You can killMutant Gosumi / Magma if you have the time for 0.09% a kill and some time...(1667 kills from lvl 20 to 21) or if you dare, run up and around to the right (through the spiders that hurt) and kill Big Boar for ~0.15% a kill. You will need to have a scrolled up weapon for the Boars, or you'll miss a lot. Or just kill Fire birds if your from Siras.The LightHouse 3rd Floor Dark Beholder gives ~0.11% a kill and are the easiest based on cost (time/difficulty) benefit. There's something to be said about Drunken Kooii at 0.07% a kill. Waste of time killing Beholder and Skeleton now since it's 0.01% a kill and Skeleton are worthless except for farming. The Pirate Ship is ok too, depending on the animus of the other faction and about the same value on each kill as in the Forest with Ruins / Kataru Mountains. Level 22-24: Big Boars / Magma Thieves: Big Boars and Magma Thieves are nice, at LH3 there are Imps, and theTemple would also give nice exp. Level 24-28: Cactus bees / Desert gosumis: Bees and Gosumis give good xp until lvl26-27 so you can also try dongs if you got a lot of hit-rate. Ask for a party with a lurer (mage or warior) and 2 rangers but rangers can also lure bees cuz they're very slow. And if u are in a good guild you could get free lure ;) Level 23-25: Desert Gosumi, Desert Sandmen / Siras should kill Desert Gosumi, or Desert Sandmen. The gosumi and sandmen drop Old Scrolls (which when u you double click it in the menu you get either recall scrolls or D, C, B, or a enchantment scroll) and other items such as thick leather that you can use to make armor and helmets. You should try to get a lure or a noob mage party so its easier to kill and the noob mage gets some nice little exp ;) Level 26-29: This depends... If you are willing to risk dying (getGuardianship of Siras / Protection of Lanos fromSecret Vendors to prevent losing that precious 1% when you die). If you have the money to get the Guardianship/Protection, then you could go and kill Redeye Gosumi / Sunset Flower (lower exp), desert sandmen /Doleys' (somewhat better), desert beholder / sand donguris, (They all drop the same items, but beholders and dongs seems to drop more items), or 3eyelizard / Desert Ambush (being the hardest). SHAAACK is the desert valley andBSSSZSSS in the arid grassland, that you might need to look out for. They can attack you when you are inside the glitch so either avoid him or kill him. (They're level 40 so look out.) Level 29-40: Depending on your hit rate, you can kill Desert Ambushes or choose to move on to the hot sand plains and kill Shadows, Wanderers, Sandeaters, (providing you have sufficient hr/hit rate) :thank you Hiep24 (talk) 00:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=fP8fXmJNoU0 [1]http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130809000335/imotwom/images/9/98/Twom_2.jpgIMO:The World of MagicAdded by Hiep24 Category:Guide Category:Guide:Ranger